The pursuit of higher performance computing systems is driving the reduction in scale of magnetic storage media. Higher storage densities allow for the reduction of device sizes, an enhancement of device capabilities, and a reduction in data storage costs. To facilitate this increase in magnetic data storage density, industry is constantly searching for structures and processes to reduce the size of information storage sectors and tracks on magnetic tape and magnetic disks.
Current magnetic media technology is based upon the ability to polarize cells of magnetic materials that are deposited directly on a substrate material. These substrate materials are flexible, in the case of magnetic tape of floppy disks, or rigid, in the case of hard disks. Physics places an eventual limit on the ability to increase the storage density of media that is formed of magnetic particles deposited directly on such a storage tape or disk. In the near future, the magnetic storage media industry will reach this storage density limit. It is therefore essential to find new technologies to replace direct deposition of magnetic materials to facilitate further increases in magnetic storage media density.